Polyphony
by brasskeys
Summary: Anyone remember that shower scene at the end of 5x01? Yeah, me neither. Well, this is my vision of what happened after our screens faded to black. UPDATED: The following morning finds Gail and Holly back in the bathroom together (chapter 2). Chapter 3 brings a change of rating from T to M ;-)
1. Chapter 1

Polyphony - the style of simultaneously combining a number of parts, each forming an individual melody and harmonizing with each other

* * *

Holly and Gail had been standing in the bathtub, kissing under the spray of the shower head, for 5, 6, 7… 10 minutes. It could have been 30 minutes, an hour, for all they were aware, except that the water had yet to run cold after it had finally, blessedly, warmed up.

Gail pulled back – suddenly but slowly; everything seemed to be happening in slow motion – and raised her arms, silently asking Holly to remove her sweater.

Once her hands were free, Gail wrapped her fingers around the hem of Holly's tee shirt and pushed it upward. The tight tee – further shrunken by the hot spray – provided resistance as Gail pushed it over the swell of Holly's breasts.

As soon as the cranberry-coloured curtain between them was gone, their lips were on each other again, sliding and pulling and nipping and sucking – their tongues and teeth eventually joining the fluid, electrifying dance.

Gail skimmed her hands around Holly's torso – back to front – and down her abdomen, searching for the button of her jeans. It unfastened with a soft pop, and she started to drag the zipper down. Holly pulled back and their eyes connected, a question passing between.

Gail skimmed her hands along the top of the waistband to Holly's hipbones and pushed. The jeans were too wet, clung too tightly to Holly's body. She replaced Gail's hands with her own and pushed the jeans over her hips then started to bend over. Gail held out her arms, offering them to Holly so that she could steady herself while she pulled each pant leg off by the ankle.

Jeans thrown over, Holly stood upright, her mouth going dry despite the abundant moisture, as Gail's fingers undid her own button and zipper. Holly encircled Gail with her arms, rotating them 180 degrees. She stepped back, letting Gail push her own pants over her hips. She placed her hands on Gail's shoulders and pushed, urging her to sit down on the edge of the tub. Holly knelt in front of her, lifting Gail's left leg, then her right, and pulling the saturated fabric off of her.

Before setting Gail's right leg back on the porcelain, she kissed and tickled the bottom of her foot. Gail squealed and erupted in laughter.

Holly froze and regarded Gail's face. She smiled in appreciation of the laugh that was spilling out of Gail – it was pure, childlike, and came from deep within.

"What?" Gail asked with a curious and somewhat self-conscious smile when she realised that she was being studied.

"Nothing," Holly said, chuckling and shaking her head. _**She's happy.**_

When Holly rose to her feet, Gail reached for her, pulling her in and placing a kiss above her bellybutton. She wrapped her arms around Holly's hips, turning her head to the side and snuggling her face into the soft skin of Holly's abdomen. Holly placed her hands on the sides of Gail's head and held her there until Gail initiated the release. They tilted their heads – Gail up, Holly down – to meet each other, and Holly's hands slid from the sides of Gail's head to her cheeks.

"Let's go to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Gail? Can I come in? I have some fresh towels," Holly called through the bathroom door.

No answer. Holly touched her ear to the door – the shower was running. She reached for the handle and slowly pushed the door open – peeking around it to make sure that Gail was, indeed, in the shower and that the curtains were closed.

The sounds of the spray were muted – sprinkling rather than streaming – indicating that the flow was being interrupted by a human body. Holly heard a soft humming coming from behind the curtain.

Gail was singing.

_This world is gonna burn, burn burn burn_  
_As long as we're going down…_  
_Baby you should stick around_  
_Baby you should stick around_

Holly was a little embarrassed, having interrupted such a private moment, but she could not help but stand there – door handle still in her right hand, towels in her left – and listen for a few seconds. Gail's voice is mellow, golden.

Eventually, Holly released the door handle with a loud click to make her presence known.

"Holly?" Gail called.

"Yep. Just me. Brought you some fresh towels. I'll put them by the door."

"O – K –– th – anks," Gail said, her words chopped by the spray.

Holly turned to leave.

"Holly?"

"Yeah?"

"Come in here."

"What?"

"Get. in. here."

Holly wanted to – **_god_**, she wanted to – but so soon?

Last night had been electric – connections passing between them like lightning – but ultimately, they were both exhausted. Exhausted and, in Gail's case, drunk.

It was Holly who had made the gentle declaration – "let's go to bed" – making the decision that Gail couldn't. When Gail had looked up at Holly from her perch on the rim of the bathtub, Holly had seen the conflict in Gail's eyes. She wanted Holly, but her grip on reality was becoming precariously loose.

Gail startled Holly out of her recollections of the previous evening by opening the shower curtain. She stood before Holly – naked, wet, completely vulnerable.

Holly didn't expect that. She didn't expect to be so intimate so soon. And – despite the explosive interrogation room kiss – she did not expect Gail to be the instigator.

She couldn't move her body, but her eyes were everywhere – Gail's eyes, her lips, her breasts, the light brown curls between her legs.

She swallowed – hard – and lifted her shirt over her head, dropping it and reaching immediately behind her back, unclasping her bra and dropping it on top of her tee shirt. She pushed her pajama pants and underwear off her hips all at once, letting them drop to the floor with a whoosh. She stood there for an instant – displaying herself to Gail – before she stepped over the rim of the tub and into Gail.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: A consolation prize, because I have a feeling that our precious Holly will not be making an appearance in tonight's episode (5x02) of Rookie Blue.

* * *

…Holly stepped over the rim of the bathtub and into Gail…

* * *

Gail welcomed Holly into the shower and – tangling her hands in her silken, dark-chocolate hair – straight into her mouth, walking them backward underneath the hot spray.

Holly took hold of Gail, first by her arms to halt her forward fall, then by her head – scratching the base of Gail's scalp and fingering her earlobes. Gail released her grip on Holly's head – but not her lips – and let her arms fall slowly to her sides. They started searching Holly's arms, across her collarbones, up and over her shoulders, down and around the blades, across her ribs to her sternum and back. At the side of Holly's ribcage, they stopped, Gail's thumbs grazing the underside of Holly's breasts.

Holly pulled her lips away – taking Gail's lower lip with her – and linked their eyes, holding them while she curled her fingers around one of Gail's delicate wrists. Holly paused, watching Gail's pupils dilate in anticipation, and then drove Gail's right hand up and over her breast.

Gail sucked in a breath but didn't move.

Moments later, Gail squeezed, and it was Holly who gasped this time. Emboldened, Gail started moving her hand, stroking and squeezing, eventually searching out Holly's nipple. Holly crashed into Gail's lips and moaned into her mouth. Gail brushed Holly's nipple with the pad of her thumb, skimmed it between her fore- and middle fingers, rolled it between her forefinger and thumb.

Gail interrupted the kiss with a hand to Holly's chest – her right hand still fondling Holly's breast – and pushed Holly backward a step. She bent at the waist and lowered herself until her head was level with Holly's breasts. She breathed in through open lips and wrapped them around the nipple opposite – Holly's hands snapping to Gail's head – stroking and circling it with her tongue, releasing it with a pop before sucking it back into her mouth.

Gail's head pulled back and moved towards Holly's other breast, but its journey was interrupted by Holly's fingers underneath her chin, urging it upward.

Their eyes connected.

Holly moulded her fingers around the curve of Gail's arms, just beneath her shoulders. She slid her fingers down Gail's slender arms, over her elbows, her forearms, her wrists, finally catching her hands and weaving Gail's fingers with her own. She used the stability of Gail's hands and eyes to lower herself to her knees.

When Holly's knees touched the porcelain, Gail gave her blessing with a squeeze of her hands.

Holly slowly separated their fingers and placed hers on Gail's waist, leaning forward and kissing the skin around and beneath Gail's bellybutton. She kissed and licked her way across to Gail's left hipbone, down to her thigh and inward. Gail looked down the front of her own body – watching Holly – her mouth open, her breasts rising into and falling out of the periphery.

The air around her thick with steam and arousal, Gail fought for breath. Her fingers, toes, hands, feet, arms started to tingle and spasm, her vision darkened, and her head floated above her. She placed her hands on the tops of Holly's shoulders to ground herself. Holly looked up – Gail's face was colourless, her chest heaving.

Holly held out her arms. Gail placed her arms atop Holly's and they grasped each other's forearms. Gail held on tight, leaving her fingerprints in Holly's flesh.

"Sit down," Holly said, ushering Gail to the back of the tub.

The doctor in Holly knew that Gail was going to black out if she didn't slow her respirations. Holly reached behind herself and shut off the water. Turning back to Gail, she brought their faces together, brushing Gail's nose with her own, and kissed her. She opened her mouth and thrust her tongue into Gail's, forcing her to breathe through her nose.

When she felt Gail's breathing stabilise, Holly placed her hands on top of Gail's thighs and pushed herself out of the kiss. She looked up at Gail – her mouth was open and her eyes shut. She was still in the kiss. The corners of Holly's mouth and eyes turned upward while she waited for Gail to reenter the present.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"You okay? Lost you for a second there."

"Yeah… I was…"

"I know. Me too."

After a pause, Holly continued, "Are we moving too fast?"

"I don't know. Probably."

A laugh passed from Gail – her face brightening – to Holly.

Holly was still laughing when Gail spoke again – sincere, serious.

"I don't care. This feels right, Holly. This feels… _**so**_ right."

Holly's laugh went as quickly as it had come. She and Gail collided in an intense, eager, knowing kiss. Holly blindly found Gail's hands and interlaced their fingers.

Eventually, Holly withdrew and looked to Gail's eyes for confirmation. Gail nodded her head once – a gesture so minute that Holly wasn't certain it had actually happened.

Holly kissed every one of Gail's finger tips, sucking the last one – Gail's right index finger – into her mouth, her tongue massaging the fingertip. Gail's mouth fell open and her head dropped on a sigh.

Holly gently released Gail's hands and slid her own along the tops of Gail's thighs – back to front – slowing before they reached her knees. Holly didn't move any farther; instead, she searched for Gail's eyes and held them tenderly while Gail opened her own legs, revealing her most intimate parts to Holly.

Holly's eyes skimmed down to Gail's vagina and the light brown curls above it. She didn't wait long – not wanting to draw out Gail's most vulnerable moment – before leaning into her.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
